A Year of Friendship
by Writer25
Summary: A series of short stories that took place in the one year gap mentioned in Oh My Geisha and Vaca in Pompeii. Just a bunch of stories developing the friendships and relationships of the group
1. Spring Carnival

Bright, colorful lights danced in the darkness and the smell of fried food hung in the air. When Brookyn did a Spring Carnival they did it big. Families, couples, groups of teenagers, and little kids were laughing and having a great time.

"So," Joe said wrapping an arm around Fina's shoulders. "What do you want do first?"

"You definitely have to have a deep fried Twinkie!" Fred said eagerly. "And after that a deep fried slice of pizza. And then we can go on all the rides."

"Fred there's more than 400 calories in a deep fried twinkie alone." Sam rolled his eyes.

"So what? It's delicious."

"And then you want to go on rides? She'll vomit."

"No that's what you do."

"Guys, guys." Joe laughed. "Calm down we have all night. Anything that catches your eye Fina?"

"I dunno." Fina shrugged wide eyed. "There's just so much here."

"Come on," Fred smiled. "I'm gonna win you a prize."

He grabbed Fina's hand and pulled her away from Joe and towards one of the game booths. Sam looked at Joe and raised an eyebrow in question. Joe looked back at him with a confused expression.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Are you okay with that?" Sam asked gesturing over towards them. "Fred running off with her when he's supposed to be dating Jodie?"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

They started walking towards the booth as well and Sam considered for a moment.

"Well," He said slowly. "Maybe I'm wrong but it kinda seems like Fred has a crush on Fina."

"What?" Joe looked at Sam like he was crazy. "Pfft, no way. Besides, Fred wouldn't do that to Jodie."

They reached the booth and watched as Fred shot multiple sized balls into hoops in an attempt to win one of the stuffed animals.

"I'm not saying that he would." Sam said quietly. "But he and Fina are getting awfully close."

"Please," Joe rolled his eyes. "Fred and Fina are just two friendly people. They as romantically involved as you and San-Li are."

Sam looked surprised and started to say something but then Fina glanced towards them and broke into a huge smile.

"You came after all!" She yelled and ran to someone behind them.

They turned around and saw San-Li walking towards them. She smiled and gave Fina a little wave. Fina practically leapt into her arms and they hugged like they were long lost sisters.

"Hey, you're back." Sam smiled and looked relieved. "How was Spain?"

San-Li and Fina finally reached them and they could see that San-Li had a cut on her upper lip and her forearm was bandaged. Sam's smile dropped and his eyes widened. Fred came up to them carrying a stuffed animal under his arm and looked San-Li up and down.

"Ew," He said with a small smirk. "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you what happened to my face if you tell me what happened to yours." San-Li said returning the smirk.

"Whatever," Fred laughed and rolled his eyes. "Here Fina, I won this for you like I said I would."

He handed her a purple stuffed penguin and Fina clapped her hands like a little girl and threw her arms around Fred.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. "It's adorable."

* * *

"I thought I told you to be careful." Sam mumbled unhappily. "You could have been seriously hurt."

They were all in the food section waiting for Joe and Fred to get their food, leaving Sam, San-Li and Fina at one of the tables.

San-Li shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I told you it isn't a big deal."

"I just..." Sam blushed and looked away. "I just don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"Relax Sam," Fina smiled. "San-Li's been doing this for years now. I think it's been about-"

"That's enough, Fina." San-Li said with a hard look in her eyes. "He doesn't need to know anything."

Fina nodded bashfully and went over to where Joe and Fred were. Sam reached over and gently touched San-Li's unbandaged arm.

"I know you don't want me knowing a lot about you." He said quietly. "But I want to."

"Trust me," San-Li scoffed avoiding his eye. "No you do not."

"Yes I do." Sam insisted. "I know it sounds weird because you're kinda...well... a criminal, but I want to know more about you."

San-Li laughed mirthlessly. "If I'm such a criminal then why did you agree to enter a potentially destructive and devastating relationship with me."

"Honestly," Sam shrugged and looked away. "I think you're kinda interesting and exciting and you make me feel-"

"You shouldn't be with me." San-Li interrupted with a serious look on her face.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "What?"

San-Li looked at him for a long moment but then shook her head and smiled seductively. "Nothing, just make sure you don't fall in love with my hot body."

Sam blushed bright red and San-Li began laughing.

* * *

Fred grabbed their pizza slices and nachos while Joe grabbed the deep fried Twinkies and Fina carried the drinks. They went back the table and found Sam and San-Li talking quietly together.

"What's going on you two?" Fred teased sitting between them. "San-Li, you're not trying to seduce Sam again are you?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" San-Li reached for a nacho. "Did you get extra spicy jalapeno cheese?"

"Of course." Fred said with his mouth full.

"My man." San-Li punched him affectionately in the shoulder.

They were talking about movies when Joe heard a familiar French accent at a nearby table. He felt his heart speed up a little when he saw Joleena and Anna sitting together. Joe smiled.

"I'll be right back guys." He grabbed his Twinkie and went over to join them.

"Really Anna," Joleena sighed. "I do not see how you can eat such greasy food."

"Because it's good." Anna said with her mouth full.

"Yeah Joleena," Joe said sitting at their table. "Don't tell me that you've never eaten anything greasy."

Joleena glanced at him and gave him a small smile. She wasn't as frosty towards him when they first met but they still weren't exactly friends. Yet.

"Non," Joleena answered. "At least not as greasy as these...um, what do you call them?""

"Um do you mean a deep fried Twinkie?" Joe's jaw dropped. "Please don't tell me that you've never heard of a deep fried Twinkie. It's like an American food staple."

"Well thank goodness I am French." Joleena said with a small giggle.

"And a European super model." Anna piped up.

"Anna!" Joleena blushed. "I told you that I'm not a super model, I just work part time."

"Wait you're actually model?" Joe smirked. "Not that I'm surprised."

Joleena rolled her eyes and flipped her hair dismissively sending a wave of perfume in his direction. A fleeting vision of white lilacs, bubbles, and lace flashed before his eyes. Joe blinked and shook his head. _Well that was weird. _

"Joleena doesn't need your compliments, Joe." Anna scoffed. "She already has boyfriend."

Joe's smile faltered a little but he shrugged it off. "So Anna? I'm not trying to ask her out. I'm just trying to be friendly."

Joleena pressed her lips together to suppress a smile and glanced up at him. "Sure you were Joseph."

Joe grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I'm a friendly guy."

Joleena's face became cold again and she unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder. "This is where I stop you. Anna is right- I have a boyfriend."

"And I'm just a friend." Joe shrugged still smiling.

"I never said that."

* * *

Joleena pursed her lips and looked at her glittery silver watch. "Where is Anna? She is going to miss the haunted house attraction."

"Oh Anna? She just texted me and said that she wanted to see if Fred would win her a stuff animal." Joe shrugged and "accidentally" let his arm brush against hers. Again images of white flowers, lace, and doves flashed before his eyes. Joe pursed his lips. Was he receiving visions of the future? But why? What was triggering them?

"Is everything alright?" Joleena asked looking at him.

"Um, fine." Joe smiled. "Come on it's our turn."

The haunted house didn't seem that scary at first until the lights dimmed down and the scary noises started. Joe saw Joleena shiver and he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Merci," She whispered with a small smile.

"No problem." He whispered back.

They walked for a while among ghosts and zombies and over and over again Joe let his arm brush against hers. Joleena shot him a smile but didn't say anything about it. Or more importantly against it. Too bad she had a boyfriend.

"I know what you did," Joleena whispered after a while.

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh?"

"Anyone who looks hard enough can see how Anna practically drools when Fred is in the room." Joleena smiled. "I know you sent her away on purpose to get me alone."

"Did I now?" Joe smiled.

Joleena stopped and put a hand on his chest. Joe suppressed a shudder as the images were stronger this time. This time it was a garden filled with flowers, bubbles floating in the air, and weeping willows blooming with pink flowers. He blinked and tried to focus on Joleena.

"Joseph," She said with a small smile. "You are very cute and very charming, that I have to admit."

"But..." Joe prompted leaning a little closer to her.

"But," Joleena seemed to falter a little and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "But I am your sister's mentor. It would be unprofessional."

Joe chuckled and grabbed her shoulders. "That's the worst excuse not to date anyone I've ever heard."

"It's not an excuse," Joleena said indignantly stepping away from him. "It is the truth."

"Uh-huh." Joe rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure."

Joleena started walking again and folded her arms across her chest. "Besides, you know nothing about me. The only thing you can say to me is that I am beautiful. Which is true, so I do not blame you for falling for me."

Joe laughed and she shot him a dirty look.

"Wow," Joe rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all I'm trying to get to know you before I sweep you off your feet-"

"Ha!"

"-and second of all I had no idea you were shallow!"

Joleena stopped and spun around to face him. "I am not shallow!"

"You totally are," Joe laughed. "Admit it, if I was a male model or a super powerful magician you wouldn't treat me as coldly as you do now."

"That is not true." Joleena glared at him. "I would treat you just as coldly because I find you annoying."

"Uh-huh," Joe rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Jol-mph!"

Joleena interrupted him with rough kiss. This time the image of an older version of Joleena in a long flowing wedding gown flashed before him. She was smiling but was completely surrounded by smoke and flames. Joe couldn't think of anything else though but wrapping his arms around Joleena and kissing her back. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a scream of horror. Joleena pushed him away quickly and looked surprised.

"That did not just happen." Joleena said.

"Oh that definitely happened." Joe said with a small smile.

Joleena rolled her eyes and walked away from him with an indignant huff. Once outside of the haunted house they were each handed a photo. Joe looked down and grinned. The photo clearly showed them wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately.

Joleena stared at the photo with an unreadable expression on her face. Suddenly her eyes and hand glowed purple and the photo disintegrated into purple glittery flames.

"You!" She whirled on Joe. "You will destroy that photo _i__mmédiatement _!"

"Oh-ho! Was that French?" Joe laughed. "Do you slip into French when you get mad?"

"Joseph I mean it!"

"Nope." Joe grinned. "This is definitely a keeper."

"I told you! I do not like you! And I have a boyfriend!"

"Well," Joe shrugged. "Consider this a sign of things to come."

Joleena said something in French that Joe could have sworn was a curse word and tried to grab the photo from him. Joe just laughed and held it over her head since he was a good 5 inches taller than her even with her heels.

"Joleena look!"

They both turned to see Anna running towards them carrying a blue stuffed rabbit. Fina also had a second animal and had sugar on the corners on her mouth.

"Joleena," Anna said breathlessly. "Look what Fred won for me."

Joleena automatically assumed her calm and collected expression but not before shooting Joe another dirty look.

"Cute." She smiled.

"And San-Li made Sam get a tattoo." Fred laughed.

Sam blushed and showed Joe a picture of an eagle on his arm. "It's just henna."

Joe just laughed and pocketed his photograph. San-Li then started teasing about infecting Sam with her coolness and Fred patted Fina's head affectionately. Joleena tenderly smoothed Anna's slightly messy hair while listening to her story about Fred winning her a prize. She caught Joe looking her and shot him a glare before ignoring him again. Joe silently touched the photo in his pocket. The fleeting image of Joleena smiling in a wedding dress while the world burned around her flashed through his head.

Joe frowned and shook his head. He would deal with craziness later, but right now he just wanted to enjoy being with his friends.

"Come on guys," He smiled and threw an arm around Joleena and Fina's shoulders. "Let's go ride some rides."

**A/N- I admit, this one kinda got away from me and turned into a Joe/Joleena oneshot before I realized what was happening**


	2. Buddies

Fred got to the park around 6:30 in the morning and found her waiting for him like she said she would. She was wearing skin tight jogging pants and a sports bra and her hair was pulled into a messy knot. He eyed her body appraisingly as she stretched. San-Li may potentially be a psychopath but she was definitely a hottie. She noticed him looking at her and smirked up at him from the ground.

"Enjoying the show big guy?" She laughed.

"Eh, eight out of ten." Fred chuckled and started stretching with her. "Maybe if you had bigger boobs..."

San-Li scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Typical male response."

After they were done stretching they cued up their i pods and started their weekly run through the park. They didn't talk much as they ran, but it was pretty cool to have someone to call a work out buddy. After they reached their four mile mark they stopped to take a water break.

"So," Fred panted. "Steal anything good lately?"

"Enough to pay rent." San-Li answered taking a swing of water. "Nothing fancy."

"And does Sam actually go with you?" Fred asked.

San-Li glanced at him and looked away. "I'd rather he didn't. Things could get dangerous and he could get hurt. I use him more for consultation than anything."

Fred felt his phone vibrate and he glanced at it. He felt a smile grow on his face as he replied and San-Li nudged his shoulder.

"Forgiveness?" She asked.

"I think so," He smiled. "She said she wanted to talk to me. That's a good sign right?"

"Or she wants to break up with you." San-Li shrugged.

Fred's smile faltered. "Do you really think so?"

"I dunno," San-Li shrugged again. "It'd be a stupid reason to break up if you ask me."

"Whatever." Fred stood up. "Come on, let's keep running."

* * *

Sweat poured down their foreheads and their eyes watered. They stared each other down for a moment before they both broke; Fred started guzzling water while San-Li devoured a celery stick. Sam looked at them both with an amused expression on his face.

"Well what did you guys expect?" Sam chuckled. "They're called Ray's Gut Busting Extra Fire Wings."

"I didn't even know Ray made hot wings." Fred rasped still sweating.

"I told you that any real pizza place would have hot wings." San-Li squeaked and turned to Sam. "You wanna try some, Sammy?"

"No thanks," Sam laughed. "I don't really feel like dying today."

"Don't be such a chicken." Fred scoffed. "Just taste some."

"Dip it in ranch if you want." San-Li coaxed. "Come on..."

Fred and San-Li started chanting over at him over and over to do it so Sam took the tiniest bite. He automatically started to cough and tears started streaming down his face. San-Li and Fred laughed and high fived each other while he took San-Li's soda and took large gulps from it.

"I have no idea," He panted, "why you too like to torture each other like this."

"It's not torture, it's excitement." Fred said. "And you could use some in your life."

"Trust me," Sam chuckled with a small glance at San-Li. "I think I have enough excitement in my life."

"Hmm," Fred leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe we should get you a girlfriend."

Sam and San-Li looked startled and glanced at each other. San-Li raised an eyebrow and looked at Fred.

"Um, Fred? Why would Sam need a girlfriend if he has me?" She asked.

Fred burst out laughing almost choking on his soda. "Yeah right. I meant an actual girlfriend, not someone who just messes with him all the time."

Sam and San-Li exchanged another look.

"You know what we should do San-Li?" Fred asked reaching for another wing.

"What?"

"Get Sam drunk for his 18th birthday."

"Do I need to remind you guys that the legal drinking age in New York is 21." Sam said.

San-Li ignored him and grinned, leaning forward excitedly. "How drunk; slightly buzzed or wasted?"

Fred leaned forward and matched her grin. "O-bliterated."

"I'm in!"

They slid their palms together but Sam just rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Fred eyed the short neat scar on her side and gave a low whistle.

"Yep." San-Li said with some pride. "Glancing blow with a six inch dagger that the bastard had hidden in his sleeve. I had to stitch it while hiding in Sanctuary."

"Oh yeah?" Fred smiled and then rolled up his sleeve. "Check this one out."

San-Li leaned forward and placed a finger on the pale, slightly red mostly healed burn mark on his upper arm near his shoulder.

"Nice," San-Li said. "How'd you get that one?"

"Playing on the stove when I was five." Fred said nonchalantly. "My parents had left my brother in charge and he refused to make me lunch so I tried to do it myself. My mother was pissed."

"I have an even better one." San-Li rolled up her right pant leg to reveal a burn mark that reached halfway around her ankle. "1300s France. I missed my target and wound up in a small village. Someone saw me, called me a witch, and tried to burn me at the stake."

"Man," Fred said. "That sucks. Why didn't you just warp out or use that red rock of yours?"

"They both have a tendency to malfunction at the worst possible times." San-Li groaned laying back on the grass.

They were at the park taking a breather from their weekly work out. Fred lounged back on the grass and watched the other joggers and walkers go by. He recognized a few of his team mates as well as some of the cheerleaders, and some girls from the female soccer and track teams. One of the cheerleaders noticed him and gave him a flirty smile and a wave. He waved back but, inwardly he cringed. He really, really hoped that one of them wouldn't come over. He glanced over at San-Li and saw her laying on her back with her sunglasses on and she was texting someone with a small smile on her face.

"Who you texting?" He asked curiously.

"Sam." She said her smile growing a little.

"Hey, Fred." A preppy voice said above him.

Fred looked up and saw one of the cheerleaders, Stacy something, standing above him. She had on extremely indecent short shorts on and her bright pink sports bra was cut even lower than San-Li's.

"Hey." Fred smiled trying to hide his irritation.

"I didn't know you jogged at this park," She giggled. "Though with those abs I'm not surprised. You look like you work out a lot."

"Um...thanks." Fred really hoped she would leave.

Stacy was one of those girly girls who like nothing more than spending the day either talking about how great she was, talking about how ugly some other girl was, or trying to convince a guy to take her to bed. Stacy was hot, but way to shallow for his taste.

"So who's she? This mysterious girlfriend everyone says you have?" Stacy said eying San-Li in a not too friendly way.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Fred said instantly and winced when Stacy's smile grew. "But she's, um... I mean, her and I are..."

He threw a desperate look at San-Li and after a minute she noticed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm his bitch, bitch." San-Li set down her phone with a smirk.

Stacy's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. "His _what_?"

"You know," San-Li continued and leaned against Fred's chest. "his bedroom buddy, friends with benefits, his special sit-and-spin girl if you know what I mean."

Stacy looked both disgusted and confused and looked towards Fred for confirmation. When Fred realized what San-Li was doing he choked down a laugh, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and started playing with her bra strap.

"It's true," Fred shrugged. "San-Li's one of my side babes."

"You know," San-Li said slowly looking Stacy up and down. "If you're interested we could use a third bedroom buddy to keep things interesting."

"Ugh!" Stacy exclaimed in disgust and backed away. "You two are both totally gross!"

Even before she was out of earshot Fred and San-Li burst into laughter and pushed each other away.

"Aw man," Fred said wiping away a tear. "Thank you for saving my life _and _possibly giving me some sick street cred."

"Anything for my buddy." San-Li winked.

"Yeah," Fred nodded and smiled at her. "My buddy."


	3. Five Nights At Freddy's

"How do you play this game again?" Fred asked with only a small hint of nervousness in his voice.

San-Li finished plugging in her laptop to Joe's t.v and synched up some wireless speakers around his living room.

"It's simple," She said with a small smirk. "Your stay seated in the chair and look through the security cameras and try to track the animatronics. If they get too close to your office you have to close the door before they get inside or you die."

"Why can't I just keep the doors closed until morning?" Fred asked.

"Because it'll drain your battery." San-Li answered. "And if you run out of power before morning, Freddy comes and then you die."

"Right." Fred nodded only looking slightly less confused.

San-Li laughed and rolled. "Yeah, you're definitely only going to last a day."

"Watch me."

Fred gave her a determined look and sat down on the couch, pulling the laptop into his lap. San-Li handed him a headset and sat on the floor, patting the spot next to her for Sam to sit down. Fina sat down on the couch next to Fred and Joe sat on the other side of him.

"Are you sure you want to watch this Fina?" Joe asked her. "San-Li says it's pretty scary."

"Please, animatronics haunted by dead children?" Sam scoffed. "Sounds lamer than pig man if you ask me."

"I'll be alright, Joe." Fina said with a small smile. "Maybe Sam's right and it won't be scary."

"Oh, you two will see," San-Li grabbed a pillow and clutched it. "You all will see."

"Can I start now?" Fred asked impatiently. "Anna's taking forever to get back from Joleena's."

"Five more minutes," Joe said looking at his phone. "They're on their way."

"Please don't tell me you invited French Poodle again," San-Li rolled her eyes. "She's turned you down like a hundred times already."

"Well, isn't that ironic? I never invite you and you're always here." Joe mumbled.

San-Li narrowed her eyes and smiled coldly. "Well as soon as you remove the ban from The Book I'll be on my way."

There was a slightly awkward silence as the two glared at each other. Unlike Fred and Sam, Joe still didn't 100% trust San-Li and was always a bit weary of her. The awkwardness finally eased when the front door opened and Anna came in followed by Joleena.

"Did I miss anything yet?" Anna said sitting beside Fina.

"Hey Joleena," Joe grinned and made a space on the couch next to him. "Hang out for a bit and watch Fred play this game San-Li said is really popular."

"Hmm, I do have a bit of free time tonight," Joleena gave Joe a small smile. "Very well, I shall stay."

Joe grinned as she walked over to sit next to him on the couch. He turned out the lamp and Fred started the game. Anna and Fina clung to each other at the creepy title page and San-Li took a deep breath.

"It begins." She whispered.

**Night 1**

The game opened with the first person view of Fred's character, the new security guard, sitting in a swivel chair in a dimly lit office with a laptop on the desk in front of him with a door to either side of him and a window into the hallway on the right side. Fred looked back and forth between the doors, tested the lights that looked out into the hallway, and clicked through the monitor. The only other sound was the humming of the fan. Everyone jumped when the phone rang.

"_Hello, hello?_" A voice came over the phone. "_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"This doesn't seem that bad." Fred mumbled relaxing a little.

The guy on the phone continued. _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Wait. If someone dies they clean and replace the carpet before even filing a missing person's report?" Sam frowned. "I'm pretty sure that's against several Federal codes of business conduct. If this game is supposed to be realistic I mean."

_ "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_ So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"One of the animatronics actually bit someone?" Anna squeaked. "This place does not sound like a place for children."

The guy on the phone became more nervous._"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." _

_ "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Fred looked at San-Li like she was insane. "What in the world do you have me playing?"

"Animatronics that stuff you into suits?" Sam scoffed. "Yeah, real scary and realistic."

Sam shut up real quick though as Fred played the game. You didn't actually see the animatronics move per se, but whenever you switched rooms the rabbit, Bonnie, was in a different place and man was he persistent. More than once Fred turned on the hall light and found Bonnie waiting.

"Gosh dang it!" Fred hissed the fourth time it happened.

His cursor moved over to the door switch but when he clicked on it nothing happened. He frowned in confusion and looked at the monitor to check his battery percentage. As soon as he put the monitor down Bonnie lept into view with a scream that made everyone else scream in terror.

"Okay, Bonnie is officially on my black list." Fred mumbled starting the level over again.

**Night 2**

_"__Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." _The phone guy said.

"Oh great," Fred mumbled. "I can barely handle Bonnie."

"It's an animatronic rabbit." Sam whispered. "Why is it so evil?"

_ "Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." _

Everyone made a noise of terror when Fred checked Pirate Cove. Foxy was ragged and nasty looking with a glinting metal hook and one glowing red eye peaking out from between the curtains. Joe gave a little hiss off pain when he felt Joleena's manicured nails dig into his arm.

"Sorry." Joleena whispered letting go.

"No, no it's fine." Joe said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Joleena rolled her eyes and took his arm from around her shoulders. "Don't push it Joseph."

Joe was disappointed until she threaded her arms through his and leaned against him. There was the sound of someone humming as Fred checked through some of the other camera feeds.

"Oh shoot!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"What happened!?" Anna and Fina exclaimed.

"Foxy went AWOL!" Fred started frantically searching through the security cameras.

"The hallway!" Sam exclaimed clinging to San-Li.

Sure enough Foxy dashed down the hallway towards the security office.

"HOLY SH*&amp;!" Fred fumbled and barely managed to close the door before he could get in.

There was a collective sigh of relief until there was a sudden jarring knocking on the door and Fred's battery went from twenty percent to twelve percent. Fred swore under breath again.

**Night 3**

The security feed switched between barely lit areas and they heard raspy, heavy breathing and moaning when Chica came into view.

"Is that Chica...breathing?" Anna asked shivering in disgust.

"You know," San-Li said turning to look at her. "They say that that breathing noise is coming from the child who's stuffed in there, clinging to what little life they have left."

"Stop it," Sam said nudging her arm. "You're going to give me nightmares."

"Are you saying that you _aren't _going to have nightmares already?" Joe asked incredulous.

Fred dropped the monitor down to check the hallway light on the left and saw Bonnie waiting for him.

"Nope." Fred said promptly closing the door. "And just to make sure..."

He then checked the hallway light on the right and saw that Chica was now in the window. Fred quickly shut the door, but then frowned.

"Wait a minute," Fred said. "I'm drilled in here now."

"Yeah," San-Li nodded with a pained expression on her face.

"But having both doors closed drains my battery." Fred said. "I'm already at 5 percent and I still have three hours to go!"

"Uh-huh," San-Li bit her lip and leaned against Sam.

Suddenly the lights went out and the humming of the fan stopped. They heard the doors swished open and in the darkened doorway two eyes glowed to life. Children's music started to play and everyone waited breathlessly. The music came to a stop and the eyes vanished. Everyone tensed but nothing happened.

Anna peeked out from between her fingers. "Are we sa-"

Freddy leapt into view with a horrifying scream answering her question.

**Night 4**

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. __***banging sound***__ It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you __***clears throat***__ uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. __***bang bang***__ Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? __***bang bang***__ I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. __***bang bang***__ Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. __***chime plays*.**_

_ You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***_

"Did the phone guy just...die?" Joleena asked in a whisper.

"I think so," Joe whispered back.

_It's me. It's me_. The words flashed across the screen as Fred checked the rooms.

"No it's not." Fred mumbled his eyes wide.

Images of a yellow Freddy followed and Fred shivered.

"Go away..." He mumbled.

All the posters became weird drawings of a child crying as well as some yellow Freddy's. In one room Chica was twitching like it had fleas and Freddy stared straight into the camera in another room. Fred dropped the screen with a sigh and sitting in the corner was a golden Freddy suit draped in a chair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Sam screamed.

Fred yelled and put the monitor up. Before he could check any of the rooms though the monitor suddenly went down again and Chica lept into view with a scream.

**Night 5**

Five percent of battery remaining. One hour until six a.m. Fred slammed the door when Chica appeared at the window and switched on the hall light on the left to find Bonnie waiting there. Fred went to the door switch and right at that moment the power when out.

"Screw. You. Bonnie." Fred mumbled lowering his head in defeat.

The children's music starting playing again and the two eyes light up in the darkness. Everyone tensed as the music stopped and the eyes disappeared. Instead of Freddy jumping out to kill them though, a chime started to play and the time changed from five a.m to six a.m.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Fred cried out in relief as a paycheck floated on screen.

"One hundred and twenty dollars!" Sam said indignantly. "You risked your life for _one hundred and twenty dollars!?_"

"I don't care," Fred chuckled with bags under his eyes. "I made it."

Instead of the game just ending though the words "Night Six" came one screen, followed by the option to customize the difficulty level of the animatronics. Fred and San-Li looked at each other and exchanged wicked grins.

"No," Sam said looking between them. "Don't you dare, Fred."

"Oh I dare." Fred said with a cocky grin.

He vamped up each difficulty level to twenty and Joleena just shook her head.

"I am convinced." She said. "You two are absolutely insane."

"Yeah well what's life without a little excitement?" Fred smiled and started the sixth night.

**Night 6**

Foxy raced down the hall and Fred barely managed to shut the door on time. There was the jarring knocking again and the battery level dropped from thirty percent to fifteen percent.

"Oh come on!" Fred yelled in exasperation. "Foxy, that's the fifth time you've done that to me!"

Freddy stared directly into the camera and Chica was rasping and twitching in the corner. Fred was mumbling either curses or prayers under his breath as he checked the left hall to see if Bonnie had replaced Foxy (which he did) and right window to see if Chica was there (which she was).

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Fred mumbled over and over again as his battery drained from ten percent to three percent.

Suddenly the doors went up and Bonnie stood int the doorway until the lights went out. Everyone tensed as the music played and the eyes started to glow.

"You are so dead, Fred." Sam mumbled.

"He only had an hour left." Joe said without much hope. "Maybe he made it?"

Finally, the ending chime played and the time went from five a.m to six a.m. Everyone gave an exclamation of relief while Fred flopped back on the couch and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, geez." He sighed. "That was intense."

"Hey, it's almost two in the morning," Joe said checking his phone. "Are you guys staying over?"

"I'm not going out there this late." Sam said with a shudder. "I'm going to see those..._things _everywhere I go for the next week."

"Me too." San-Li said wrapping her arms around her knees. "The first time played this game I had nightmares for a month."

"Do you mind sleeping in my room tonight Fina?" Anna asked. "As a human though? I don't think I can stand that cat glowing eye thing tonight."

"Sure." Fina squeaked.

Fred ran his hand though her bangs and she relaxed a little at his touch. Joe looked down at Joleena who was still hanging on his arm. She straightened up with a small blush smiled at him.

"You wanna stay here for the night?" Joe asked. "It has to be creepy staying in that house by yourself."

He expected her to refuse outright, but she hesitated.

"I don't want to intrude..." She mumbled.

"It's not a problem really." Joe said eagerly. "I doubt I'm going to be able to get rid of San-Li so you both can stay down here if you want."

San-Li and Joleena exchange a mutual look of dislike.

"Very well," Joleena said slowly. "But perhaps Anna and Fina wouldn't mind staying down here with me as well? So that San-Li is not tempted to kill me in my sleep."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past her." Joe mumbled in her ear and they chuckled.

San-Li started to give them the finger, but Sam covered her hand with his and forced her to lower it.

"So boys up stairs and girls downstairs." Fred said. "Sweet. A co-ed sleepover."

**A/N- The chapter of this I post will probably what happened during the co-ed sleepover**


	4. Sleep Over

"I just don't understand why you're trying so hard." Fred laughed. "If she's into you, she's into you. If she's not, she's not. It's that simple."

"I don't know why alright?" Joe laughed throwing an old sock at him. "I just...I don't know, I just like her. Besides I think I'm winning her over."

They were all in Joe's room, supposedly going to bed but the images and sounds from that game were still a little too fresh in their minds. So they got to talking about more... important things. Joe was in his bed while Sam and Fred were in blankets on the floor.

"Sounds to me that you more than just like her." Sam snickered.

"And what would you know about it?" Joe rolled his eyes. "You've never even had a girlfriend before."

"Yes I have. I mean I do have a girlfriend, you know." Sam mumbled blushing.

"I keep telling you San-Li doesn't count." Fred rolled his eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure she's just teasing you."

"But-"

"I'm afraid Fred might be right, Sam." Joe said gently. "San-Li might be using you to try and get The Book from me."

"She wouldn't do that." Sam said adamantly. "You guys are wrong about San-Li. Sure she might be a little aggressive sometimes, but deep down I really think that she's a good person!"

There was a short, awkward silence before Fred and Joe both burst out laughing. Sam gave an indignant huff and pulled the blankets over his head.

* * *

San-Li hummed under her breath as she brushed out Fina's long, golden hair. She and Fina were sitting on one side of the living room while Anna and Joleena sat on the other side. Joleena was also brushing Anna's hair.

"Isn't this great?" Fina giggled. "It's almost like old times right San-Li?"

San-Li gave a sharp tug on her hair. "Ow!"

"Whoops." San-Li smirked. "My hand slipped. Remembering the past and all that."

"Did you guys used to know each other?" Anna asked.

San-Li raised an eyebrow but didn't even bother to glance at her. Fina though scurried out from under San-Li's hand to answer her.

"San-Li and I were friends while I was working under the last Warp Wizard-Ow!"

San-Li grabbed Fina by the hair and pulled her back over to her. Fina pouted but held still while San-Li finished braiding her hair.

"Sorry," Fina said quietly to Anna. "She doesn't like me talking about her past."

"That's okay Fina." Anna muttered. "I guess it really isn't my business anyway."

"I wouldn't mettle too deep in her past anyway." Joleena muttered. "Who knows how muddy it is."

San-Li's mouth tightened. "Oh so the poodle can speak around those beneath her? Thank you so much for blessing us with your voice."

"Can you guys not fight please?" Fina sighed. "This was supposed to be fun."

"Well I need a break from all this so called fun." San-Li stood up and headed for the stairs.

"You're not going up there with the boys are you?" Joleena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." San-Li smirked. "Joe might want a little fire after talking to you, miss ice princess. You playing hard to get all the time must leave him feeling...frustrated."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joleena blushed and tossed her hair. "But there's no need to be so _vulgaire_."

* * *

"No way! Twister was such a cool movie." Fred argued.

"Please Fred," Sam scoffed. "Two people surviving a category five twister using belts and drainage pipes is completely unrealistic."

"S'up fellas?" San-Li walked into the room. "Aren't talking dirty are we?"

"What the heck are you doing up here?" Joe asked angrily sitting up and turning on his lamp.

"I can only stand being around women for so long." San-Li groaned and sat at the foot of Joe's bed. "So I needed a little testosterone break."

"Can you please tell Sam that Twister was a cool movie?" Fred asked.

"I thought it was pretty cool." San-Li shrugged. "It would have been even better though if they had actually bothered to do some research on tornadoes and get the facts straight. Like surviving a category five tornado with some rusty pipes. Yeah...they would have died."

"Thank you!" Sam threw up his hands in triumph.

"Could you please get back down stairs San-Li?" Joe glared at her. "Because I really don't like you being in my room."

"Geez, Joe, relax." Fred said defensively. "She's not hurting anyone."

"Yeah Joe, she's just talking to us." Sam said.

"Have you guys forgotten why she's here?" Joe stared at them. "She's waiting for me to learn how to remove the ban from The Book so she can either steal it or manipulate me into giving it to her."

"No way," Fred scoffed. "That was forever ago. San-Li's totally cool now. She's here because she likes hanging with us."

"No, he's right," San-Li's voice became dark and menacing.

She sat up and smiled coldly at Joe. "I'm just biding my time until I can get The Book from you and then you'll never see me again."

She laughed manically and then disappeared, leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

"She wasn't serious was she?" Fred asked with uncertainty. "She was just messing with us...right?"

"Of course she was." Sam shot a glare at Joe. "Joe probably hurt her feelings."

"Okay, maybe I was a little harsh, but come on guys, this is San-Li remember?" Joe said in exasperation. "She held a sword to my neck, stabbed Fina through the chest, and threatened Anna! Why would she suddenly give up trying to get The Book?"

"Um, because she's our friend now?" Fred said with more certainty. "She hangs out with us, jokes around with us, and she even eats at Ray's with us! I mean sure she's a little sketchy at times, but technically she never does anything. "

"Yeah Joe," Sam blushed a little. "Maybe if you took the time to get to know her better you'd realize what a pretty amazing person she is."

Fred raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Somebody has a crush."

Joe sighed and got out of bed, pulling on his robe and slippers.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To talk to San-Li," He mumbled. "Apologize I guess."

* * *

Fina, Joleena, and Anna were talking softly in the living room while San-Li rummaged in the kitchen. Joe came down stairs and couldn't help but chuckle when Joleena noticed him and quickly cover herself with a blanket.

"Did you need something Joe?" Fina piped up.

"No, I just wanted to talk to San-Li." He said.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the counter eating a jar of Nutella.

"What?" She asked not looking at him.

"I just came to talk." Joe stood in front of her and crossed his arms. "I need to know what you're doing."

"Eating your Nutella. What does it look like I'm doing?" She mumbled.

"I'm seriously, San-Li." Joe narrowed his eyes. "Fred and Sam are my best friends and for some reason they seem to trust you, but we both know what you're really after. So I want you to stop manipulating us and come clean. "

"Typical Warp Wizard behavior." San-Li glanced at him and looked away. "You think you always know everything."

Joe took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. "Look, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh earlier, but I'm just trying to protect the people I care about. And I don't want you hurting any of them."

"Who said I was going to hurt them?" San-Li put down the jar and looked at him. "I meant what I said Joe. I'll stay until you learn how to remove the ban from The Book. And I don't know how I'm going to do it, but when you do learn how I'm going to figure out a way to get it from you and then I'm gone."

"They consider you a friend, you know." Joe shook his head sadly.

"Well I guess you and I know better, don't we?" San-Li shrugged.

Joe looked at her for a long time. "So I guess we've come to an understanding then."

"I guess we have."

Fina walked into the kitchen and laid a hand on Joe's arm. San-Li smirked at them and left. Joe sighed and laid his hand on top of hers.

"I don't know what to do." Joe confessed. "Fred and Sam trust her but I can't shake the feeling that she's just manipulating us."

"San-Li is...complicated." Fina said softly. "I think you guys are the best thing to have happened to her in a long time."

"Right, sure." Joe rolled his eyes. "So... has Joleena said anything about me?"

"Joe!" Fina gave him a mock look of surprise. "That goes against girl code. I can't tell you that Joleena said that-"

"Fina!" Joleena came into the kitchen and threw her a meaningful look. "I think it's your turn to get your hair braided."

Fina threw a wink at Joe and scurried back into the living room.

"So what have you been saying about me, Joleena?" Joe smirked at her.

Joleena walked up to him slowly and he felt his heart beat start to pick up. She put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I was just saying, Joseph," She said in a low seductive voice. "That...

"Yes..." Joe leaned in closer.

Joleena suddenly smirked and patted his check. "That's it's absolutely adorable that you think you can win me over with scary video games."

She then threw him a wink and turned away from him, sending a wave of perfume in his face.

* * *

"We are friends right?" Fred asked.

"I guess." San-Li shrugged. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we are."

"I knew it!" Fred grinned. "Joe said that you were just manipulating us."

"Isn't that what friends do?" San-Li said lounging between Fred and Sam on Joe's bed. "Manipulate each other through companionship and conversation?"

"No, friends care about each other." Sam insisted. "It isn't manipulation it's kindness."

Fred laughed and rolled his eyes. "You sound like Mister Rogers talking like that, Sam."

"That's because he's a sweetheart." San-Li laughed and playfully pinched his cheek.

Sam blushed and pushed her hand away. "Cut it out."

Fred and San-Li both burst out laughing which made him blush even harder. Joe walked in smiling but then froze when he saw them.

"Okay," He said folding his arms. "it's now almost four in the morning. Get out because I need some sleep."

"Oh alright." San-Li jumped off of the bed. "But are you sure don't want to stay down stairs? The French Poodle might want some company tonight."

Joe hid a smile and gestured to the door. "Out. Now."

San-Li stuck her tongue out as she left and Joe playfully hit her shoulder.

"So are you guys cool now?" Fred said getting back on the floor.

"Let's just say," Joe said turning out the light. "That we've reached an understanding."

"What about Joleena?" Sam asked. "Make anymore moves on her?"

Joe threw a pillow at his head.


	5. First Date

His first date. His first real actual date. Sam cleaned his glasses for the fifth time and waited nervously on the front steps of the museum for San-Li. This time there was no mistake or miscommunication like there was with Fina. San-Li had in the most blunt way possible told him that she liked him and wanted to go out with him.

"Hey cutie, waiting for me?"

Sam turned and felt his heart speed up nervously. San-Li was wearing tight low cut jeans and and a tight mid drift. Her red jewel was glinting in her naval. She smirked and he realized with a slight blush that he was practically ogling her. He looked away quickly and she laughed.

"It's okay," she said softly. "You are allowed to look at me. Don't you think I look good?"

"Of course I do!" Sam said quickly. "I think you look... nice."

San-Li laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on. What exhibit are we seeing anyway?"

"Um, ancient Mayan Civilization," Sam said. "from the classic period to it's collapse."

"Sounds cool to me." She shrugged.

They went inside and walked through some of the older exhibits before making their way to the Mayan exhibit. Sam was both relieved and disappointed when she let go of his hand to take a closer look at some of the displays. His palms were damp with sweat and he quickly wiped them on his pants. He really hoped she hadn't noticed. It was actually the first time he had held a girls hand. Not counting a cousin of his of course when he was five and his mom forced him to.

"Hey smart guy," San-Li whispered loudly. "Get over here and tell me about this thing."

Sam hurried over and saw that she was looking at stone shafts in which a Mayan figure was carved into.

"It's called a stela," Sam whispered. "monuments that were fashioned by the Maya civilization of ancient Mesoamerica. They consist of tall sculpted stone shafts and are often associated with low circular stones referred to as altars, although their actual function is uncertain. Many stelae were sculpted in low relief, although plain monuments are found throughout the Maya region-"

He stopped with a slight blush, suddenly realizing that he had been rambling. Great, if San-Li didn't already think that he was a nerd, she definitely would now. Sure enough San-Li was giving him a weird look.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I um, have a tendency to go on and on about this stuff."

"You should be sorry," San-Li frowned. "Because I don't remember telling you to stop talking."

Sam blinked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

She stepped close to him and placed a finger on his chest. "Look Sam, when I ask you something, trust me, I'm not doing it to be polite. I want to hear what you have to say because I like hearing you talk about smart stuff got it?"

She poked him roughly and he frowned and knocked her hand away. "Ow! Okay, got it no need to be so rough all the time."

"Good." San-Li's frown disappeared but she kept staring at him.

Sam blushed again. "Why do you keep staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"Nope." San-Li shook her head and finally moved away. "I just like looking at you. You blush every time I do it. It's really cute."

Sam smiled and they moved on to the next display. He told her about every one of them and she listened contently to everything he had to say. A couple of times he had slow down or repeat things for her when he went too fast, but she never seemed annoyed or bored. Once or twice he thought about holding her hand, but was too nervous to try. That didn't stop him though from standing close to her.

* * *

"Are you serious?" San-Li laughed. "You guys actually won a Mayan ring ball game?"

"Yeah," Sam chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "I mean, it was more of a fluke, but we won."

"And you spared the losing team's lives." San-Li smiled at him. "Aren't you the merciful one?:

Sam laughed and shrugged. "It's more like I can't stand the sight of blood. Or headless bodies."

San-Li laughed again and Sam was starting to really like the sound of it. They were sitting in the Olympia Diner and had just finished eating an early dinner. He had ordered the soup while she had order a burger and fries. Their laughing died down and they sat in comfortable silence. He glanced down and noticed that their hands were both on the table, mere inches from each other. Sam hesitated and then slowly moved his hand forward until he laced his fingers with hers. He glanced up to gauge her reaction and saw that she was looking at him with a pensive look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong," San-Li shrugged. "I was just thinking about something and I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Sure," Sam shrugged. "Ask."

"Why did you agree to go out with me? You know the bond doesn't require you to."

Sam blinked in surprise. "I-I knew that."

"Then why did you say yes?" San-Li peered closer at him. "You do realize that I might be psychotic right? And I tried to kill your friend Joe?"

"I don't think you're psychotic." Sam said quietly. "And you haven't tried to hurt anyone since we got back from the Titanic so I don't think you're dangerous anymore. Or... at least, not as dangerous."

Suddenly, San-Li pulled out a knife and thrust it into the table between them. She leaned forward and smiled maliciously.

"You don't think I'm dangerous, Sam?" She said in a low voice.

"San-Li!" Sam looked around in a panic. "Put that thing away! You're going to get us in really big trouble! They're going to call the police!"

San-Li laughed and pulled the knife out. "Told ya I'm psychotic and dangerous."

"You're not psychotic." Sam said annoyed. "You probably have Borderline Personality Disorder. I have some notes on it compared to your behavior if you want to see it."

"Notes?" San-Li's manic look was replaced with a look of amusement. "You took notes on me?"

"Um yeah," Sam shrugged and looked away . "I was, um...interested in...you. Er, your behavior, I mean."

"Oh." San-Li gave a little sigh of disappointment. "You know if you wanted to interview me first hand you could have just asked. You didn't have to go out on a date with me."

She started to pull her hand away but Sam tightened his grip. She looked up at him with a small smile. The waitress came by with their check and they let go of each others hand only to reach for it at the same time.

Sam frowned at her in confusion. "I thought I was paying."

"It's okay." San-Li shrugged and pulled the check towards her. "I can pay. I ordered the most food."

"But I want to pay." Sam pulled the check towards him. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Well I want to pay, San-Li."

"And I said I'll pay, Sam."

"San-Li."

"Sam."

"SAN-LI."

"SAM."

"I'm decided to go out with you because I think you're cute, interesting, and I think that we might have a lot in common."

San-Li blinked in surprise with a small blush and Sam took the opportunity to take the check from her and slip a twenty dollar bill inside. San-Li narrowed her eyes and the corner of her lip twitched up.

"You cheated." She mumbled.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, well you can pay the next time we go out."

"Next time?" San-Li grinned.

"Yeah," Sam grinned and nodded. "Next time."

* * *

They walked slowly enjoying the cool night air towards San-Li's apartment. This time they were holding hands and Sam was tracing a small scar on her hand with his thumb. One day he would ask her about her scars, but for right now he just wanted to enjoy being with her.

"I know it sounds really lame," San-Li laughed. "but I absolutely love watching cheesy sci-fi movies."

"Why?" Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "They're so... bad. Not to mention inaccurate most of the time."

"But that's just it!" San-Li said excitedly. "I love making fun of them. Any movie actually. I love tearing apart every little flaw, stupidity, and plot inconsistencies. I don't know, it's just a lot of fun to do."

"You do it for fun?" Sam chuckled. "Fred and Joe absolutely hate it when I do it. They say I ruin the movie for them."

San-Li gasped and jumped in front of him, grabbing both of his hands in hers. "We have got to watch Nostalgia Critic together! He's a guy I found on YouTube who tears apart movies. He absolutely tore into Micheal Bay's Pearl Harbor."

"Pearl Harbor?" Sam stopped and looked at her. "I thought that was one of the worst historical event movies I ever watched. All they did was focus on some stupid love triangle and most of their facts about the actual event was completely unfounded."

"Like the Japanese bombing the hospitals!" They said at the same time.

They shared a small laugh and began walking again. Finally they reached San-Li's apartment and Sam shuffled his feet nervously.

"So um," He said quietly. "I guess I'll see you later then?

"Yeah." San-Li smiled. "I'll be around."

Sam leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. San-Li touched her cheek lightly, shot him a flirty wink and then quickly ducked inside.

* * *

Sam smiled all the way home. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table tapping away at her laptop. She eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey you," She said. "I've never seen you come home from Joe's so happy before."

"Oh, I wasn't at Joe's." Sam smiled shyly. "I was, um, on a date."

"A date?" His mom's eyes widened in surprise. "Samuel I hope you aren't going to get caught up in girls and neglect your studies."

Sam sighed and looked down. "Mom I'm almost sixteen now. I think I can afford to start dating a little."

"I'm just trying to look out for you, honey." His mom sighed as well. "I just want yo make sure you live up to all of your great potential. You're in high school now and you're getting close to college."

"I know mom, I know." Sam smiled and headed to his room. "I'm going to go do my homework now."

He closed the book and reached into his backpack for his textbook. His phone vibrated though and he stopped to check it. He smiled when he saw it was a text from San-Li.

**Hey cutie, **It said. **Had a really great time tonight. Can't wait to see you again. ;}**

Sam grinned and texted her back for the rest of the night.


	6. Comfort

Joe rechecked the directions he printed from the computer and stared up at the house in awe. He kinda got she was rich, but wow. Her town house was in the really, really nice part of town. It had taken two long bus rides and a short walk to get here, but he wanted to make sure Anna got home okay...and maybe he also wanted to see Joleena.

He rang the doorbell but got no answer. He vaguely thought he could hear someone talking, but he wasn't sure. The second time he rang Anna hastily opened the door and was looking nervous. Behind her, Joe could hear Joleena yelling incoherently in French.

"What's going on?" He whispered to her. "Did you do something?"

"It wasn't me," Anna whispered back. "She's on the phone with her ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Joe grinned. "Really?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Now's not the time, Joe. Besides, I really think that she's upset right now."

"Not for long." Joe smiled and pushed past her and into the house.

Joleena was standing with her back to him and she was on her phone, screaming her head off in French. Now that Joe was closer to Joleena's fury however, he was starting to have second thoughts. Joleena turned around and he could see that her face was rosy with anger and and tears stood out on her lashes. Joe felt his heart melt in his chest and remembered exactly why he wanted to see her.

"Ugh! _Vous êtes un sans valeur , le mensonge, la tricherie perdant et je suis heureux que nous avons rompu !" _Joleena screamed and threw her phone against the wall.

Joe opened his mouth to say something but she didn't even seem to notice him and practically ran out the back door. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward. He wanted to say something but maybe he should just leave her alone for a while. But then again, she seemed really upset and could probably use a friend right now. He gave it a couple of minutes and then slid open the back door.

Joleena was leaning against the house with her head hanging low and her arms folded across her chest. Joe sniffed the air and glanced down. There was a lit cigarette between Joleena's fingers. She sighed and took a long drag from her cigarette and only then did she notice Joe standing there. She blew out a steady stream of smoke and didn't even bother to smile.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"I, um, didn't know you smoked." Joe said walking closer to her. "Anna never mentioned it at least."

"She doesn't know." Joleena sighed and looked away. "I try not to do it around her."

She took another drag and exhaled slowly. Joe watched her silently until she looked at him again.

"You do know that's bad for your health right?" He said with a small chuckle.

Joleena shot him a glare. "I do not need a lecture right now, _ça va _?"

"I know, I know." Joe chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But it does sounds like you need a friend."

Joleena laughed and rolled her eyes. "So that is your plan? Catch me at my most vulnerable and win me over with cheesy lines?"

"Nope," Joe smiled and caressed her cheek. "My plan was to get you to laugh. And it worked."

Joleena giggled and he gently took the cigarette out of her hand and crushed it under his foot. She sighed and started toying with her hair.

"I don't smoke regularly you know," She said quietly. "they just help me calm down when I'm feeling really stressed out."

"Well how about this?" Joe lowered his voice and let his eyes fall to her lips. "From now on, how about I keep you from getting too stressed?"

He leaned in to kiss her but she placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Really?" Joleena rolled her eyes. "Joseph, I have only recently become single and I do not date on the rebound."

Joe chuckled and stepped back. "Hey, worth a shot."

Joleena chuckled too and then caught him completely off guard by leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Joseph." She whispered.

"Anytime." Joe whispered back.

"Ahem," Anna cleared her throat and stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Um, Joleena? Are you okay?"

"Ah _ma chère_," Joleena smiled and went over to her. "I am sorry that you had to hear all of that yelling earlier."

"It's alright." Anna shrugged. "I always did say that Christophe sounded like a big jerk."

"Oh he was." Joleena said and walked them to the front door. "But then again I've been meaning to upgrade to someone... sweeter."

She threw a wink at Joe and then kissed Anna on both cheeks. "I shall see you tomorrow my little protégé."

"Yes ma'am." Anna nodded eagerly.

"And Joseph?"

"Y-yeah?"

She gave him a special smile. "Good night, Joseph."

Joe grinned and he felt his knees tremble. "Good night, Joleena."


	7. Weekend Fun

"Oh come on," Fred whined. "Why not?"

"Where do I begin?" Joe scoffed. "There are plenty of reasons. First of all you have a girlfriend, second, that girlfriend happens to be my great-grand daughter and she would be pissed if she found out that Fina spent the weekend at your house. Alone."

Fred frowned and turned his attention back to the television. He and Joe were in Joe's room watching t.v and doing homework. Sam was spending the weekend at his grandparents and San-Li was out on a job again. Fina came in carrying a laundry basket and began gathering up Joe's dirty clothes. Fred smiled and decided to try again.

"Hey Fina," he said. "Don't you ever want a break from doing Joe's smelly laundry?"

"I don't mind," Fina smiled. "I love helping out around the house."

"But what if I told you that I have an unlimited amount of Disney movies and snack food at my house?" Fred's smile became more sly. "For a whole weekend? Just me and you."

Fina's eyes widened and she smiled even brighter. "That sounds really fun."

"Don't get your hopes up, Fina." Joe elbowed Fred. "Because you aren't going."

"Oh, okay." Fina sighed and went back to gathering laundry.

"Come on, Joe. That's not fair." Fred sighed. "Sam's out of town, San-Li's on a business trip, and, my folks are gone for the weekend, and you and Anna are going to a family reunion this weekend too. Me and Fina are going to be all alone."

"Please Joe?" Fina sat down on the other side of Joe and leaned against his arm. "Please, please, please? I'll be so bored and lonely."

"I don't know, Fina," Joe sighed. "It just doesn't seem like a good idea. It isn't normal for a girl to stay at a guy's house unless they're romantically involved and Fred already has a girlfriend."

"Nothing's gonna happen," Fred rolled his eyes. "Like we keep telling you guys Fina and I are just friends. She's like a little sister to me."

"And Fred's like my brother," Fina smiled and batted her eyes up at Joe. "Please Joe? I'll be good I promise."

"And I'll be a total gentleman the entire time." Fred grinned. "Come on, Joe. I'm gonna be so bored this weekend."

Joe looked back and forth between them and threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay fine! But if Jodie finds out and kills you two, I'm not going to do a thing."

* * *

Fred opened the front door and ushered a Fina inside. "After you."

"Thank you." Fina practically bounced inside. "I stayed at San-Li's place and we watched all the Disney princess movies together but I didn't know they made other movies."

"Uh-huh," Fred took her over night bag from her and tossed it to the side. "There's Dumbo, Bug's Life, 101 Dalmatians... tons of them."

"Those sound so cool!" She smiled eagerly. "Are we really going to watch them all?"

"Do you want to?" Fred leaned close to her and lowered his voice. "That could take all day and all night. We might actually have to have more than one weekend to watch them all."

"I don't mind." Fina said with a small blush "I love being around you."

"You do?" Fred felt himself blush a little and he leaned back. "Um, thanks. I lo-like being around you too."

"Come on," Fina grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "I'll fix you something to eat."

"Nuh-uh," Fred shook his head and grinned at her. "No cooking and no real food this weekend. Just junk food and pizza from greasy delivery boxes."

Fina pouted and looked up at him. "But I thought you liked my cooking."

"I love your cooking," Fred smiled and tugged on her braid playfully. "But I don't want you to do any kind of work this weekend. No cooking, no cleaning-"

"But-"

"No buts," Fred smiled and laced his fingers through hers. "Now go ahead and wait in the living room while I fix us a bowl of popcorn."

"Oh alright," Fina gave his hand a gentle squeeze and headed into the living room.

Fred was feeling incredibly happy as he put a fresh pack of popcorn into the microwave. They were going to have so much fun with just the two of them watching movies and talking all night. He had to admit he did feel a little guilty doing this without even talking to Jodie, but she would probably flip and for no good reason. He and Fina were just really good friends, nothing more and nothing less.

He whistled happily to himself as he poured the fragrant, buttery pop corn into a bowl. When he walked into the living room Fina pursed her lips and attempted to whistle too, but nothing came out. Fred chuckled and sat down next to her on the floor.

"You can't whistle?" He laughed. "I thought that you were good at everything."

Fina's brow furrowed. "I never said that."

"I know," Fred shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Here, I'll teach you. First, pucker your lips."

Fina did so and Fred found himself staring at her pink, soft lips. He cleared his throat and looked away shoving another handful of pop corn into his mouth.

"Now just curl your tongue a little and blow."

She did, but no so sound came out. She frowned and tried it over and over again, but she just couldn't whistle. She looked so disappointed and dejected that Fred burst out laughing and accidentally sprayed half chewed popcorn all over her face. Fina flinched and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh my gosh, Fina I am so so sorry," Fred stared at her with wide eyes. "It- it was an accident, I swear."

Instead of getting angry or getting grossed out, Fina laughed and wipe her face off with the collar of her dress.

"Was that my punishment for not being able to whistle?" She asked taking the bowl from him.

"Maybe," Fred smirked, feeling relieved. "I guess you should learn how to whistle then huh?

"Or maybe I should punish you for not teaching me well enough." Fina laughed and threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Hey!" He laughed. "Cut it out."

Fina threw another handful at him so he grabbed his own handful and threw some back at her. Laughing, they fought over the bowl, throwing popcorn at each other until they, as well as the living room, were covered with salty and buttery pieces of popcorn.

"Oh my," Fina said looking around. "We haven't even been here an hour and we've already made a mess."

"So?" Fred shrugged. "I make a mess here all the time."

Fina sighed and stood up. "I'll go get a vacuum."

"Oh no you don't," Fred wrapped his arms around her waisted and pulled her into his lap. "No cleaning, remember?"

"But I have to," Fina struggled to break free from his grip. "Fred, let go!"

"Not happening," Fred laughed and began tickling her.

Fina screamed and fought his hands. Laughing and screaming she tickled him back even as she tried to fight him off. They rolled around the floor trying to get the best of each other until Fina finally pinned him on his stomach and sat on his back. She maneuvered until she was facing his feet and slowly peeled his socks off.

"Fina," He asked slowly, still panting. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Fina smirked and ran a finger down the bottom of his foot.

"Ah!" Fred yelled and almost kicked her in the face. "D-don't! Th-that tickles!"

Fina laughed and began tickling his feet in earnest causing him to thrash around and howl in laughter. She held on tightly though and kept tickling him until he thought his lungs would explode.

"Fina! Fina! Stop I'm begging you!" Fred pleaded tears running down his cheeks. "Okay! Okay! I'll let you clean!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Yes! I promise!"

"Good." Fina jumped off his back and headed towards the hall closet.

Fred jumped up before she could reach it and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the living room.

"No fair," Fina pouted. "Your stronger than me."

"You're darn right I am," Fred smiled smugly and flexed his bicep. "I work out all the time. The girls love a strong guy."

"Especially Jodie right?"

Fred's smile faltered a little and he gently tossed her onto the couch. "I guess so."

He flopped down next to her and began riffling through DVDs. He glanced over her and noticed that her braid was becoming unraveled and strands of her hair were hanging all over her face. He gently brushed some of it away and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

Fred laughed when a low sound began to come deep from her throat. "Are you purring?"

Fina blushed and opened her eyes. "Maybe."

"Come on," Fred chuckled. "Let get started on these movies."

* * *

A few hours later the living room was dark other than the glow of the television. They sat on the couch with a blanket draped over their shoulders. The credits began to roll and Fred and Fina both reached for the last slice of meat lover's pizza at the same time.

"Sorry," Fina whispered. "You can have it if you want."

"No it's fine," Fred chuckled. "I'm actually kind of surprised."

"Really?" Fina mumbled with her mouth full. "What are you surprised about?"

"Two things," Fred leaned over and took a bite of the pizza she held in her hand. "One- that you ate just as much pizza as me and two- you aren't a vegetarian."

"Why would I be a vegetarian?"

"Well, all the super heroes I read about who turn into animals don't eat meat," Fred shrugged. "Something about not wanting to eat the animals they turn into."

Fina smiled and took another bite. "Well since I turn mostly into carnivorous animals I have to eat meat in order to keep those instincts at bay."

"Huh, I never thought about that."

"And as for me eating as much as you." Fina looked up at him with a small blush. "Does that bother you."

"No way!" Fred chuckled and shook his head. "But only if you let me eat your crust."

"Okay," Fina giggled and fed it to him. "What movie do you want to watch next?"

Fred mumbled something incoherent and sprayed crumbs all over her face. Fina giggled and wiped them off her face.

"Sorry again," Fred mumbled and swallowed. "I said let's watch Tarzan. That was like my favorite movie growing up."

"Sounds good to me." She said yawning.

"You sleepy already?" Fred said in a teasing tone. "I thought that you would last longer than 2 a.m."

"Well look at you," Fina pouted. "You have bags under your eyes."

Fred laughed and changed out the movie. "Alright this will be the last one tonight and then we'll go to bed. Okay?"

"Oh alright." She smiled and patted the couch next to her.

Fred pressed play on the dvd player and bounced back to his place next to Fina.

* * *

He jerked awake to the blaring music of the dvd menu. He quickly muted the t.v and wiped the drool off of his face. There was a soft sigh and he looked down to see that Fina had nestled into his chest and was fast asleep. She looked so darn cute sleeping like that. Her hair was completely loose now and formed a golden frame around her face. Fred brushed an eye lash off her cheek and his fingers drifted down to gently brush against those soft pink lips of hers that seemed to catch his attention so often.

Fina stirred at his touch and slowly opened her eyes. He looked into her clear, blue eyes and started to lean forward. She blinked and leaned away from him with a small, sleepy smile.

"I guess I fell asleep." She whispered.

"Um yeah," Fred smiled shakily. "Let's get to bed."

He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to his room. She stumbled after him still sleepily rubbing her eyes. He stopped by the hall closet and pulled out a load a blankets and pillows while she went inside.

"I have a bunk bed so if you want I can sleep on the bottom and you can sleep on the top. Is that okay? Fina?"

He walked into his room and saw that she was curled up on his bed in her cat form already asleep. Fred sat on the bed and gently stroked her fur. He should wake her up or at least put her on the top bunk right? He was pretty sure that he would get in trouble for having Fina in his bed with him. But then again she was in her cat form. What harm could it do to sleep with a cat? Besides, it was only one night. She would leave in the morning after breakfast and Joe would probably never let them do this again away so what could be the harm?

Fred made up his mind and slipped into bed with her. Fina crawled closer to him and curled up next to his neck. She purred softly and gently licked his jaw before falling asleep again.

He yawned and closed his eyes. "I love you too lil' sis."


	8. Study Break

Sam was laying on his stomach on his bed doing homework while San-Li reclined against his back, browsing the internet on her tablet. At first he balked at the idea of her in his bedroom, but she behaved herself and it felt nice to have her so close to him.

Sam finished up his AP Chemistry homework and switched over to AP European history. He grunted trying to lift the textbook and San-Li chuckled.

"One word babe; e books." She laughed.

"Two words; public school." Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. "Maybe you could start going with me?"

San-Li smirked. "You know the answer to that."

Sam exhaled dramatically and opened his AP Euro notebook. "Oh well, I just thought that we could spend a lot more time together. Sitting next to each other in class, eating lunch together-"

"Cutting classes because I get bored very easily, stealing lunch money from the weaker kids," San-Li laughed and sat up. "Sorry Sammy, but I'm not one for leading a normal life and going to school and stuff."

Sam huffed in mild frustration and continued working. San-Li reclined against him again starting playing with his hair. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. She loved how messy his hair was and made him promise not to cut it short. Her fingers drifted downward to gently caress the back of his neck.

Sam took in a shaky breath and tried to focus on the paragraphs of information before him. San-Li leaned closer and started to gently blow on his ear.

"C-could you n-not do that?" Sam stuttered feeling his neck heat up. "Um, I'm uh, still tr-trying to finish m-my homework."

"They sure gave you a lot of homework." San-Li whispered, brushing her lips against his ear. "You wanna take a little study break?"

"St-study break?"

San-Li gave his ear a kiss and jumped up from the bed. She grabbed his I pod from the desk and starting rifling through the songs. When she found the one she was looking for she smiled and plugged her speaker into the audio jack. "Shake It!" by the Metro Boys started playing loudly. She teleported back over to him and pulled him off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"You still owe me a dance remember?"

"But I don't know how to dance."

San-Li grabbed both of his hands and kissed his nose. "Then I'll teach you. First watch me."

She stepped away from him and began dancing to the beat of the music. Sam stared at her in utter fascination and a bit of enchantment. Every part of her body seemed to move both separately and together, in tune and with boundless energy. Her bangs lifted away from her face, sometimes revealing her eye patch. Sometimes he felt almost desperate to see what was under neath, but knew that he had to respect her privacy and her secrets.

"Your turn." She laughed grabbing his hands again.

"Wha?" Sam blinked and chuckled nervously. "I told you I can't-"

"Uh uh," San-Li shook her head with a large grin. "No excuses. As your girlfriend of two months, I am claiming a dance from you."

She began moving, forcing him to move with her. She danced a little slower than before and Sam was embarrassed, but glad that he was able to keep up with her. San-Li began to move a little faster, but Sam kept his tempo the same.

"Nuh-uh," She laughed. "Don't just half do it. Really dance, Sammy!"

She let go of his hands and began dancing in circles around him. He danced a little awkwardly making her laugh even harder. She put her hands on his hips and made him move more vigorously. She let go of him and he finally gave in and danced just as wildly as she was. They danced crazily together and his heart raced with happiness and excitement.

Within minutes though, Sam quickly became winded and doubled over, panting and holding his side. Panting and laughing as well, San-Li went over to his desk and changed songs.

"San-Li wait," Sam gasped. "I don't think I can dance anymore."

"One more?" San-Li smiled breathlessly at him. "Please? We'll slow dance?"

"Slow dance?" He said swallowing nervously. "But I-"

San-Li gently shushed him and grabbed his hands again. This time she placed one hand on her hip and put her hand on his shoulder. The other hand she held clasped in her own. San-Li stepped close to him and he could see that her forehead was damp with sweat like his.

"Blame It (On The Alcohol)" by Jamie Foxx began playing and Sam looked at San-Li in confusion. She pressed her lips together to suppress a smile and batted her eyelashes at him, feigning innocence.

"San-Li, " He chuckled. "Stop putting random songs on my I pod."

"Sam," She giggled. "Stop talking and start dancing."

She moved her hips and feet in time with the music and guided his feet in simple, turning steps. They danced to the catchy R&amp;B music and smiled at each other. His hand tightened on her hip and he pulled her just a little bit closer. A light blush spread across San-Li's cheeks. Sam smiled and picked up the tempo a little. He gave her a gentle twirl and cautiously dipped her a little. She gave him a slow smile and gently touched his face.

"You're wonderful." She said in a breathless whisper.

"So are you." He whispered back.

Her gaze dropped down to his lips and she slowly closed her eyes. Sam hesitated, more than a little unsure of himself, and slowly leaned down.

"_Ahem_."

The music stopped abruptly and Sam straightened up with a small squeak of surprise, almost dropping San-Li. His mom stood in the doorway with a small frown on her face.

"Um, hey mom," Sam smiled weakly. "Um, San-Li was just teaching me how to dance."

"I can see that." Her eyes shifted to San-Li. "Nice to see you again, San-Li."

San-Li gave her a half hearted wave. "Nice to see you as well, June."

"Ms. Kikin, please." She turned back to Sam and gave him a small smile. "Did you finish up your homework?"

"Well, not all of it." Sam said with a small shrug. "I did most of it though. San-Li and I were just taking a study break."

"Well perhaps it's time for San-Li to go back home so you can finish." His mom flashed San-Li a small smile. "I'm sure your family probably has dinner waiting for you at home."

"Guess again." San-Li rolled her eyes but grabbed her tablet and gave Sam a small smile. "Imma get going, Sammy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, San-Li." He said giving her a small smile and a light touch on the arm.

She smiled and started to move away from him but then glanced at his mom and a small glint appeared in her eyes. She went back to Sam, placed a hand on his chest and gave him a slow, sensuous kiss on the jaw right below his ear lobe, giving it a small lick as well. Sam blushed bright red and he saw his mom's eyes widen ever so slightly and her small smile became strained.

San-Li winked at Sam and flashed his mom a smug smile before exiting the room. His mom sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her short black hair.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that girl." She mumbled. "You could do so much better than her."

"You barely want me to date." Sam groaned. "And I wish you would stop saying that. I really like San-Li and she really likes me."

"I can tell." His mom rubbed her forehead with her finger tips. "I know you're excited about your first girlfriend but I just don't want her to take advantage of you."

"What? Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Samuel," She came towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You are so bright and talented with all of this potential. I would hate for her to distract you at such a crucial time in your life or even worse, wait until you became successful and then try to take advantage of them."

Sam stepped away from her and folded his arms. "She isn't like that. She likes the fact that I'm smart and encourages me and makes sure that studying doesn't take over my life!"

"I just want you to be careful." His mom sighed and patted his cheek fondly. "She's obviously more, um, mature for her age and I don't want you caught up in hormonal feelings while you're still so young."

"Moooooom," Sam blushed and looked away. "We barely even kiss."

"Well... at least try to wait til you're thirty before doing anything more." His mom said with a small smile.

"Mooooom."

"Okay, twenty-five." She chuckled and started to leave his room. "Dinner will be ready soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

His mom smiled and gently shut the door. Sam moved to his bed to finish up his homework but then eyed the I pod on his desk. He put in the head phones and re-cued "Blame It (On The Alcohol)". His head nodded to the catchy tune and his lips turned up in a small smile.


	9. Jodie Pays a Visit

**A/N- Technically takes place before Five Nights at Freddy's but I wanted to use this chapter to wrap up this series of drabbles.**

Jodie hummed happily to herself as she walked down the street towards Joe's house. She had gone up a full warp level and for once she actually turned in one of her history assignments on time. Freddi and Samantha were still struggling with theirs. True their papers were 5GB longer than hers and their projects more elaborate, but hey- Jodie made the minimum requirements. The day felt so good that she decided to pay a visit to her great grandfather and hang out for a bit. She practically hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments Joe opened the door and greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hey!" He laughed pulling her into a large hug. "What are you doing here? Fred do something stupid again?"

"No," Jodie laughed and walked inside. "Well, at least not yet. You know Fred. But this time I'm actually just here for a friendly visit."

"Cool." Joe grinned and walked into the living room. "Hey guys! Look who's here."

Fred and Sam looked up from the couch and smiled when they saw her. On the table in front of them were pieces of Styrofoam, glue and construction paper. Jodie sat down next to Fred and kissed him on the cheek.

"So I guess you aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"No, I guess not." Jodie threaded her arm through his and looked at Sam. "So how are you, Sam?"

"Alright I guess." Sam smiled but shot a look at Joe and Fred. "I just wish these two would pull their weight on this _group _project."

"Oh will you relax?" Joe laughed reaching for some paper and scissors. "We'll get it done. It's not due for another week."

"Yeah and Jodie doesn't want to watch us do homework." Fred laughed. "Besides, even if we fail San-Li could just hack into the school's computers and fix our grades."

Sam frowned. "That's dishonest, Fred."

Jodie looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Who's San-Li?"

"Friend of ours." Fred shrugged. "She's kind of...eccentric."

"Pfft, try insane." Joe scoffed.

"But she's really cool." Fred insisted. "You'll like her."

Jodie smiled, she absolutely loved meeting new people. "I'm sure I would."

Sam's phone vibrated with an incoming text and he reach out to look at it with a small smile on his face. That was when Jodie noticed what looked like a tribal armband tattoo on his forearm.

"Sam!" Jodie gasped in surprise. "Since when did you get a tattoo?"

Sam blushed and quickly pulled his sleeve down in an attempt to hide it. "Um, i-it's nothing really."

"I don't understand why he's so embarrassed by it," Fred said rolling his eyes. "I think it looks awesome."

"If he doesn't like it, then why'd he get it?"

"Because he didn't have a choice." Joe muttered under his breath.

Before Jodie could ask what he meant by that, the front door opened and she heard a familiar voice. Fina came bouncing into the living room. Her long, blond hair was now crimped and had bright pink streaks. Fina's smiled grew when she saw Jodie.

"Jodie!" She cried happily. "It's great to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too," Jodie said eying her hair critically. "I love your hair, it's so cute!"

"You really like it?" Fina smiled and did a little twirl for her. "I think it's called...rimping?"

"Crimping." Sam corrected her gently.

"Did you just get back from the salon? Cause I've been meaning to find a good one."

"Actually-"

"I said I'd have the money next week alright?" A girl wearing sunglasses walked into the living room talking on a cell phone.

The girl had on low cut, skin tight black jeans, a dark orange midriff, and a large ruby pendant. Her hair was styled exactly like Fina's except that it was black with deep blue and bright green streaks. The girl turned towards Jodie and took off her glasses, revealing an eye patch over her left eye.

"So you must be Jodie," She smirked and hung up her phone. She looked her up and down slowly. "Fred was right. You are a babe."

"Uh..." Jodie blushed, unsure whether or not to be weirded out. "Um, thanks I guess."

"I mean it," The girl sat next to her and leaned in close. "I think I'm kinda jealous. Of him, I mean."

"Oh, cut it out San-Li," Fina sighed in exasperation. "Why do always have to mess with people?"

"I meant it as a compliment." San-Li laughed and then turned to Sam. "What do you think of the hair? I did it myself."

Sam glanced at her and quickly glanced back down at his project with a small blush. "It looks cool. I like your hair out like that."

"You did this yourself?" Jodie asked in awe, reaching out to touch it.

Before she could touch it, San-Li shot her a look and vanished in a ripple of dark air. Jodie jumped in surprise and almost landed in Fred's lap. San-Li reappeared sitting on the arm of the chair Joe was sitting in.

"Anyways..." San-Li laughed and leaned towards Joe. "What are you losers up to?"

"Midterm group project." Joe muttered re-reading the assignment sheet.

"Which we should totally take a break from." Fred said wrapping an arm firmly around Jodie's waist. "Let's take Jodie out to Ray's. I'm starving."

"But we're not even half done and this is due in two weeks." Sam said.

"Plenty of time." San-Li said dismissively. "Chill and take a break Sam, geez. What did I tell you about over working yourself?"

Eventually with some extra goading from Fred and Joe, Sam reluctantly agreed to take a break and go to Ray's. Joe sent out a quick text to Anna to meet them there and to bring her tutor. They headed out and Jodie made sure to walk close to Joe.

"So?" She asked eagerly. "How's Anna doing with her tutor? Have you met her yet?"

"Well," Joe blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah she's with her now and she's pretty incredible."

"Pretty incredible?" Jodie said taking a closer look at his blushing face. "Or incredibly pretty?"

"Um...both?"

Jodie burst out giggling and covered her mouth with her hand. "Fred was right! You do have a crush on her."

"It isn't a crush!" Joe blushed harder and looked away. "It's just... I've never met another magician my age before okay? I thought we could swap stories or learn from each other or something!"

"Uh-huh sure." Fred rolled his eyes and put his lips to Jodie's temple. "He's absolutely _in love_ with her. He practically begs her to hang out with us."

"And does she?"

"Nope. Acts like she's too good to hang out with us."

"She doesn't act like she's too good for us." Sam said with a slight frown. "She's just kinda shy. New people make her nervous and she's worried about making a good impression."

San-Li frowned and elbowed him roughly. "What? Do you two talk or something? You sound you're besties."

"Oh, we do not San-Li," Sam rolled his eyes. "We just chat that's all. She's let me use her library sometimes."

San-Li's eyes narrowed. "You study at her house? Alone?"

"Gee San-Li, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Fina said with a small knowing smile.

"Cht, as if." She mumbled looking away.

"And I didn't know that you and Joleena hung out." Joe mumbled with a slight frown.

"Remember last summer, when I suggested that we get summer jobs?" Sam said with a small shrug. "Well I took a job as an online tutor and helped her with her American History class. We've been chatting on and off ever since. I just didn't know she knew magic."

San-Li's mouth tightened into a thin hard line when she heard this and Jodie looked back and forth between them with interest.

"Wait a minute, are you two dating?" She asked eagerly.

Fred and Joe looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yeah right!"

They reached Ray's and ordered two large pizzas. Jodie sighed in contentment as Fred wrapped an arm firmly around Jodie's shoulders and caught her up on anything she missed since they last saw each other. Suddenly, Joe's face lit up as the bell signaled that a new customer had walked in and he eagerly waved them over. Jodie turned around to see who it and gasped.

Anna had grown up so much since Jodie saw her that it almost brought tears to her eyes. There was no mistaking that smile though and when Anna saw her she gasped and her smiled widened even more. They practically ran into each others' arms and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Jodie I missed you so, so much!" Anna squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came in for a visit." Jodie pulled back to look at her. "Oh wow, you've grown so much. I can't believe I haven't seen you in years."

"So I guess you and my brother made up? That's awesome! Oo! I totally want you to meet someone." Anna said gesturing to someone just behind her. "Jodie this is my magic mentor Miss Joleena."

Jodie looked up and first the first time noticed the person who walked in with her. This girl was dressed in what could only be the latest haute couture of this time period and had a certain elegance about her. When Jodie realized who it was, her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"_Joleena_?" Jodie gaped at her. "The _Miss_ Joleena Beauchene of the Beauchene family? Oh my gosh! I've read almost all of your books on magic! I haven't even started on your memoirs yet."

"Books?" Joleena looked at her in confusion. "I have not written any- ooh..."

A look of understanding came over her and she nodded. "Ah, you must be a time traveler. For I not written any books yet, but I was thinking about it someday."

"Oh right," Jodie blushed in mild embarrassment. " Sorry. I guess you won't write them til your adult life. I think you wrote the first one after you have your second-"

"Please." Joleena interrupted with a small gesture of her hand. "I must ask that you do not reveal any details about my future life. I would like to keep it a surprise, non?"

"Yes of course," Jodie laughed in embarrassment again. "Sorry."

"Joleena," Joe spoke up before things could get awkward. "This is my great granddaughter Jodie. Jodie, Joleena is Anna magic tutor."

Joleena gave a polite smile and held out her hand. Jodie shook it still feeling a little starstruck. The next thing she knew though, Joe was pulling over Joleena to sit with him and Fred pulled her back to his side. There pizza came and everyone started eating except for Joleena.

"What's the matter?" San-Li practically sneered at her. "Afraid normal people food will ruin that expensive figure of yours?"

"_Excusez-moi_?" Joleena blinked at her in surprise and confusion. "I am merely watching my weight for an upcoming photo-shoot."

"Uh-huh, sure," San-Li glared at her. "Be honest Joleena, isn't the real reason why you refuse to hang out with us because you're afraid of mingling with us dirty commoners? Or do you just pretend to be unavailable in order to get guys attention?"

Joleena's eyes narrowed and she gave her a look of pure disdain. "At least I don't have to dress like a _la pouffiasse _in order to get guys attention. Unlike yourself. Be honest San-Li, do you stuff your bra to feel pretty or just to get guys attention?"

"What did you say to me you stupid, French Poodle!?"

Jodie almost screamed when San-Li pulled out a large black dagger. The plates then started to shake as Joleena's eyes and fists began to glow purple. Fred reached out an laid a hand over San-Li's, trying to get her to lower the knife.

"Come on San-Li, this isn't worth it." Fred whispered to her urgently. "Do you want to get the police called on us? Or worse, get banned from Ray's forever?"

"Yeah San-Li, calm down." Sam said desperately. "You could get arrested and sent to jail!"

Across the table Anna and Joe were trying to calm Joleena down while Fina looked back and forth between them looking just as nervous and helpless as Jodie felt. Eventually San-Li put her knife away and Joleena's magic diminished.

"Well, this was...fun," Joleena said tucking her hair back behind her ears. "but I have to get up early tomorrow so I think I'm going to go."

In the next she was gone in a flash of soft light. San-Li gave an angry huff and also stood up.

"I'm outta here." She mumbled angrily.

"Um, okay," Sam blinked and stood up too. "I'll walk you home I guess."

"Don't even bother Sam!" San-Li yelled angrily and stormed out.

Sam blinked in surprise and confusion and ran after her. "San-Li wait! What did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

Fred stood with a groan and dropped a twenty onto the table. "Well this was interesting...but Imma steal Jodie away before she heads back home."

"Aw, but I barely got to see you." Anna whined.

"I'll visits again soon." Jodie stood and took Fred's hand. "Tell Miss Joleena and...um, San-Li that it was nice meeting them. Sorta."

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what happened." Joe said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I swear, I haven't seen San-Li act that way before." Fina mumbled. "At least, not unprovoked."

"They'll get over it." Fred said dismissively. "Later guys."

* * *

"What'd you think of them?" Fred asked a few hours later as they lounged on his bed.

"Um..." Jodie pressed her lips together in thought. "They seemed okay... until they started fighting that is."

"Yeah that was weird." Fred frowned. "San-Li has a dark sense of humor sometimes and she teases people, but she's usually not aggressive. At least not in a catty way. I wonder what's bothering her?"

"Really?" Jodie leaned up on one elbow to look at him. "You really don't know why?"

Fred shrugged and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Jodie's thoughts scattered and she kissed him back eagerly forgetting everything else. She tried not to tell him too often, but Fred was an incredible kisser. He always seemed to light her body on fire. When he rolled them over so he was on top though, she suddenly came back down to earth and gently pushed him off.

"Okay, that's enough stud." Jodie laughed and sat up buttoning up her blouse. "Imma get going."

"Oh okay," Fred sighed and smirked at her. "Tease."

"I gotta keep you coming back for more." She smirked back at him.

"You always do." It was both a compliment and a double edged meaning.

Jodie chose to take it as a compliment though and gave him another quick kiss.

"But seriously though," He said grabbing her arm. "You'll come back soon right? I hate going so long without seeing you."

"Well," Jodie shrugged. "We do have sort of a long, _long _distance relationship going on here."

"Yeah I know." Something flashed in his eyes, but he smiled at her. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jodie waved and warped back home.

**A/N- Well that's it for this story but look on my profile for what I have planned. :) Also, I'm still accepting both fanart and one shot requests so send me a pm if you want me to draw or write my characters, your characters, or both**


End file.
